Over the Hedge: Winter Warfare!
by starwars4life
Summary: The sequel to OTH: Halloween Surprise. When RJ convinces the Hedgies to stay up for winter what happens? Snowball fight that's what! Have fun reading it!


Over the Hedge: Winter Warfare!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Over the Hedge in anyway; the movie is owned by DreamWorks and the original characters belong to Michael Fry and T Lewis

RJ sat behind a large piece of dead wood for cover as he prepared to signal his team to attack. He had a red-green scarf around his neck and gloves on his hands. RJ grinned to himself as he remembered how happy he was when his family agreed to stay up during the winter until Christmas ended.

The cold December air was nothing new to him. As for his family…Well, they thought their tails were going to freeze off for the first three weeks of winter. They had hibernated through every winter until now. None of them, especially Verne (who was a reptile and therefore cold-blooded) liked the cold. Not one bit. But after some necessary raids to gather scarves, earmuffs, gloves, mittens, hat-toboggans, heated blankets, sleighs, and skis…it made coping with the cold weather much more enjoyable.

The hedgies really liked all the human holidays RJ had taught them. They had been really missing out on occasions that helped bring the family closer together. Halloween had been an exciting experience while Thanksgiving was centered on being with family. Now that he had family, RJ could actually experience the upcoming Christmas holiday with them as he did during Thanksgiving.

**Bucky** (Whispering)**:** "Now?"

**RJ** (Whispering)**:** "Not yet…"

**Hammy** (Whispering a little louder)**:** "Is it gonna be soon?!"

**Heather** (Whispering)**:** "Shhh! Keep it down. You'll give us away."

RJ's team was eager to attack. On his side were Hammy, Heather, and the porcupine triplets while Verne, Ozzie, Lou, Penny, Stella, and Tiger were the opposing team. They were all having a big snowball fight where the rules were simple: Throw snowballs at the opposite team; if you're hit, you're out; whoever is left standing, that team wins.

Hammy had a squirrel-sized Santa hat on and small gloves. Ozzie, Heather, and Tiger both were all but camouflaged with their snow-white fur blending in with the surroundings; only their tails, ears, paws, scarves, and toboggans could be spotted by the other hedgies. The porcupine triplets had small toboggans and mittens on as well.

Verne was the most bundled up out of anyone. He wore a snow cap, skier goggles, scarf, mittens, and earmuffs. Lou had some gloves, a scarf, and toboggan while his mate Penny had earmuffs and mittens on. Stella was easily seen with her black fur against the white blanket of snow covering the entire El Rancho Camelot area, so she had on a white scarf and white gloves to help her blend in a little better.

**Ozzie** (Whispering): "Do we attack now?"

**Verne** (Whispering)**:** "Hold here…"

**Penny:** "What?"

**Lou** (Pulls Penny's left earmuff off so she can hear)**:** "Verne said hold here for now."

**Penny:** "Thanks hon."

**Verne:** "Okay…"

Everyone on Verne's team got a snowball.

**RJ:** "On my mark…"

His teammates grabbed a snowball and waited for his signal.

**Verne** (To his team)**:** "Three…"

**RJ** (To his team)**:** "Two…"

**Verne & RJ at the same time to both of their teams:** "One, ATTACK!!!!!!!"

Snowballs fly everywhere. Verne was hit in the face by RJ while Bucky, Quillo, and took hits by their parents and Stella. Heather bulls-eyed her dad who (like always) fainted dramatically. Tiger hit Heather soon after and vanished using his white fur. Hammy took out Stella and Lou before falling victim to Tiger's ambush. Using his white fur, the cat was able to sneak behind enemy lines undetected and pounce on top of Hammy.

**Tiger:** "Ah-HA!! You are mine now squirrely-"

A snow ball hits him from behind.

**RJ:** "Don't count on it Tiger!"

**Hammy:** "Thanks RJ!-Look out!!"

RJ turns quickly and dodges Penny's snowball that misses him but hits Hammy.

**Penny:** "Got'cha!!"

**RJ:** "Looks like it's down to you and me!"

**Penny** (Picks up a snowball)**:** "Not for long!"

Both RJ and Penny throw at the same time. They hit each other simultaneously.

**Verne:** "Ha! We won!"

**Hammy:** "Nuh-uh! WE won!!"

**Stella:** "No one won. They hit each other at the same time!"

**RJ:** "We got a tie game here. And there's only one way to break it."

**Penny:** "Jeepers! You don't mean…?"

**RJ** (Smiling)**:** "Team Captain, Sudden Death Match!!!"

**Verne** (Nervously)**:** "Oh boy…!"

The hedgies on both teams cheer as RJ gets goes into the open area waiting on Verne.

**RJ:** "C'mon Verne! I'm 22 years old and I'm not getting any younger ya know!"

Everyone eyes widen. RJ was a little younger than they had thought.

**Verne:** "Alright, I'm coming!"

Verne makes a snowball right as RJ finished doing the same.

**RJ:** "So, we stand back-to-back."

They both do so.

**RJ:** "Walk 10 spaces, and then throw. Can ya handle that?"

**Verne:** "Yeah I sure can."

**RJ:** "Good. You're going down!"

Verne decided to bluff along with RJ this time instead of admitting that RJ would probably win.

**Verne:** "You first!"

The hedgies all say "Ohhh" because now it was on. RJ and Verne start walking and all is silent. They reach 10 steps and turn around as fast as lightning to throw. To everyone's disbelief, RJ is hit right in the chest moments before Verne takes a hit to the nose. At first no one can even react. They're all shocked that Verne had actually beaten RJ. RJ wipes the snow off himself.

**RJ:** "Well…we have a winner. Verne's team wins!"

Ozzie, Lou, Penny, Stella, and Tiger cheer in victory as they go up to Verne and hoist him on their shoulders. Then, a snowball hits at their feet and they stop. They look over to see RJ with a mischievous and playful smile.

**RJ:** "Hold on…How about a good 'ol fashion, no holds barred, unlimited life, FREE FOR ALL!?!?!?!?!"

The hedgies put down Verne and start to throw their snowballs at anyone they see. Since they have unlimited life, they keep throwing even if they've been hit. It was all-out chaotic fun! The triplets gang up on RJ and tackle him from behind and they roll over one another while hysterically laughing. They're laughing is cut off when Ozzie nails them with a large snowball, and then they get up and return fire.

They keep having a snowball war until late afternoon. They use an abducted microwave to make some hot chocolate to warm up with. When it was late, they bundle up, go into the log, say goodnight, and fall asleep; eager for Christmas to come in 4 more days.

**The End**

Sorry for stopping the story with an open ending, but I was more focused on the snowball fight rather than the hedgies' Christmas. I regret to tell you all that I won't follow up with a sequel to this story, but enjoy the Holidays and I'll post a new story (Or update a story) some other time!! Hasta lavista!!!


End file.
